


misstep

by khayr



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drabble, F/M, ozglyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5981173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khayr/pseuds/khayr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my god, this remind me of when we were young</p>
            </blockquote>





	misstep

“I still can’t believe the place hasn’t changed at all,” Ozpin chuckled, pausing in the doorway of the brick building they had just exited to glance at the battered sign overhead, “I don’t even think they’ve changed the curtains in the last ten years.”    
  
Glynda hummed in agreement beside him, her fingers wrapping around his arm as they fell into stride together down the street. Over the course of their evening out she’d downed two- or perhaps three- glasses of wine, and Ozpin noted with mild amusement that she was not as steady in her steps as she usually was. Neither was he, for that matter.   
  
“Was a little quieter than the last time,” she murmured, leaning a little too much of her weight against him, “It’s incredible how much  _ noise _ comes from Qrow and James, honestly.”   
  
“Especially when you put them together.” Ozpin chuckled softly, unable to deny the truth in her words. The two of them could be downright obnoxious when put into the same room… not that he would ever be the first to tell them directly.   
  
It was nice for once to have an evening to themselves, however. With winter break in full swing for the week there were no classes on Glynda’s schedule and minimal paperwork on his plate for at least two or three more days. Certainly a short reprieve- and nothing compared to how much the students would get to relax- but dinner out had been a most welcome distraction from their other obligations.   
  
The weather could have been a little better, though; it snowed on and off all evening and the sidewalks were slick with half-shoveled slush and ice. Dangerous footing on any average day, but with a few drinks between them Ozpin was finding it even more difficult to keep his balance. He huffed a soft chuckle, trying to steer them around most of the slick spots in their path.   
  
Glynda was certainly not helping.   
  
“You’d  _ think  _ with all the blubbering the council does over  _ safety  _ that they’d actually clear this,” Glynda grumbled with perhaps a little more bitterness than she had intended to convey, “It’s nice to know that the lot of them are a bunch of fu-”   
  
Her next step slipped out from under her on a patch of ice, nearly dragging both of them down into the muddy slush.   
  
Ozpin let out a noise of alarm- barely managing to keep his balance with Glynda’s weight on his arm and the slick concrete below- but somehow he avoided complete disaster for both of them by a slim margin. His knee screamed in protest from the sudden stress as he gingerly tested his footing again. It held, much to his relief, though not without a twinge of pain.    
  
He took her hands into his, expression softening with the apologetic look she gave him. At least neither of them had actually gone down and gotten hurt; the thought of a broken elbow- or worse- from cracking bone against concrete was not how he wanted to spend the rest of his evening.   
  
“Easy, dear,” he laughed, leaning to kiss her cheek, “Let’s agree to make it home in one piece, shall we?”   
  
The only response he received was a stifled giggle- entirely the fault of the wine, he surmised- but Glynda seemed to have found her footing again and leaned into him when his hand pressed against the small of her back.    
  
“I think I can manage that.” She tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, unable to wipe the last traces of a lopsided grin off of her face. “We’ve survived much worse in our younger years, haven’t we?”   
  
“That we have.” He pressed another kiss against her cheek- this one just for good measure- and with a little bit more care they headed down the sidewalk back towards Beacon.

**Author's Note:**

> > cherry picks lines from songs so they fit my agenda  
> > #nice


End file.
